One Hundred and One Drabbles
by serpentine17ice
Summary: One hundred and one drabbles, each written in a period of ten or less minutes: featuring one character and one theme and how, together, they will interrelate.
1. War

**Disclaimer: You know... this _could _be mine, since there's not much mention of the HP world... Damn. It's not.  
**

* * *

**Peter Pettigrew - War**

You hope this war is worth winning.

Because it's a big sacrifice. You wonder if you would have done it for anyone else.

You hope he keeps by his promise. But you know he doesn't.

Not then, not now.

Not ever.

It wouldn't have mattered if it was all just black and white.

But you know nothing is black and white.

It's not two dimensional. It's real. It's hard.

_It's pain._

Because the blood drips from where _hands_ used to be.

And that's not all.

Because it slides down the mold, and it lubricates it.

And that's war for you.

Nothing is_ real_ anymore.

It's gone. And the emptiness throbs with the cold.

It's all gone and you can't keep going.

It was the dim darkness before dawn.

_Every. Single. Step._

It was all illuminated for you.

But now it's near midnight, and you can't see the steps anymore.

You cry.

_Please, please, help._

He _said_ he would.

But promises aren't easy – in times like this, they don't exist.

_Hope. Is. Gone._

Somewhere along the way, you wondered if you knew it was going to end like this.

_Remember._

You did.

You must have known.

And that's war for you.

* * *

**A/N: Somebody review!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Fire

**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter world does not belong to me. But they will always hold a special place... deep down inside my heart. **

* * *

**Draco Malfoy - Fire **

_Fire is…_

Tangible.

Can be tasted.

Smelt.

Touched.

It lingered on his burning lips.

Its piquant tang saturated the air, and seared his nostrils.

In his mind's eye, he could see blazing hair and glowing eyes that razed his senses to the ground.

It took away his breath and gave him a new meaning of life.

But fire also has a life.

_A cycle._

It has to be stoked, and then…

Its flames will rise and give new hope.

But it will abate and be no more.

_Stifled embers._

She had left.

And the fire was doused with cold water.

* * *

**A/N: Again, please... PLEASE review.**


	3. Celebrations

**Disclaimer: I'm mixing a potion, chanting a spell... it will be mine! **

* * *

**Sirius Black - Celebrations**

Your heart pounds in your ears, the blood beating at a rapid pace.

Fireworks rocket through the sky's dark upward abyss, filling every nook and cranny of the clouds.

Clapping louder than any thunder, flashing harder than any lightening.

It's hard to see behind bushes – one twig can block half of your vision.

_They'll_ call you back, telling you to stop being such a grubby little boy.

Grow up, be impeccable.

Stop holding childish dreams of flying with the fire.

Stop sneaking out to look at muggle fireworks.

But you will.

Next year and after.

You'll come back to celebrate.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not seeing any reviews...**


	4. Holidays

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, and I'm growing bored of repeating it. **

* * *

**Blaise Zabini - Holidays **

He didn't believe in holidays. For him, they just didn't exist.

Every year, his mother would go away somewhere exotic with her current husband, and come back a few weeks later with a new one.

The old ones always died of heart attacks.

She would hand him an expensive present, not wrapped, because she didn't know how, and would plaster a big smile on her face.

Waiting.

For him to plaster an equally big smile on _his _face.

Smiles always left his muscles aching and sore.

His life was full of instability and holidaying men who died of heart attacks.

* * *

**A/N: Woot! I mean... Huzzah! Ninety-seven more drabbles to go... Please _REVIEW _to make it worthwhile.**


	5. Fun

**Tom Riddle - Fun**

He could not remember the last time he had… what was the word? Fun.

Not since the last time he had set the creature loose. But then, of course, the old man just _had_ to ruin it, and he could not risk doing it again.

Not until it was safe.

But he had the girl under his control now. He looked at her with something akin to pity. Silly, foolish little girl.

He grabbed the length of her hair and pushed her. Under his control, she hissed and a huge coil of a slumbering creature stirred.

He smiled coldly.

_Fun._


End file.
